conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Phizgikuz
General information Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Furmeyre uses an alphabet constructed by many of the Furmekin scholars. However, we use a Latin transliteration. a=ɑ b=bunless in between to vowels or with a z, in which case β d=d when with a another voiced consonant, otherwise d̪, and in between vowels use ð e=e f=f used only in front of a,e,i and y g=g unless in between two vowels or before or after a z, in which case it is ɣ. Never used before e,i or y h=hʲ only in front of e, i and y i=i, j at the end of a diphthong or between two other vowels j=ʝ only ever used in front of e,i and y k=k unless in front of e,i or y in which case its c kh=x only used in front of a,o and u l=l only used in fornt of a,o and u lh=ʎ only used in fornt of e,i and y m=m n=n ng=ŋ o=ɔ p=p unless in front of u or o, in which case pʷ ph=ɸ onlu used in front of o and u r=ɹ s=s unless before e,i or y, in which case ɕ t=t th=θ u=u except for in diphthongs and separating vowels, were we say w x=ç only used in front of e,i and y y=y z=z unless before e,i or y, in which case ʑ Whenever s comes in contact with a voiced consonant, it is written and pronounced as z. When z comes in contact with an unvoiced consonant it changes it to a voiced plosive. Phonotactics Only in foreign words do words begin with a consonant cluster. All consonant clusters are voiced, such as zd, zg. In combining words, when a voiced and unvoiced consonant are combined, they will always revert to the voiced form. Diphthongs can end in either i or u. i and u are never diphthongs, they will always revert to y. Grammar ---- Nouns Nouns are declined by case Nouns derived from Proto-Indo-European decline like this: Declension of the noun khauzduz, (bone) PIE derived verbs often ablaut, like nauz,neuz (shade) phudz,fetoz (kick) lhionguz,lhinoz (water) auduz,itangoz (liquid) tajiuz,jimakhoz (soil) mathuz,muthakhoz (conscience) jyzduz,guzdoz (flavor) thauz,adzoz (wood) Nouns derived from Quenya decline like this: Declension of xezio (ship) endings in -o,u,y,e,i Declension of losa (leaf) endings in -a Declension of naz (king) endings in -a consonant (n.b. -z stems generally revert to r) Quenya derived verbs do not ablaut. Verbs Verbs, similar to nouns, come from both PIE and Quenya, and therefore have different conjugations, with PIE verbs being irregular and ablauting. PIE derived verbs: PIE derived verbs change stem for tense. So we have for the verb laukh (let, leave sb) Stative: lekh- Imperfective: laukh- Perfective: lelykh- Verb laukh To form the future we use the Quenya derived verb zail- and then the stem of either stative, imperfective or perfective. To form the past tenses we use the prefix kha(ng)- Generally PIE derived verbs do not change the endings. There are some irregulars, for example oz (to be) (oz-,ngo-,au-) Verb oz The imperfective and perfective forms conjugate like regular Quenya derived verbs. Quenya Derived Verbs: Quenya verbs do not change the stem but instead add suffixes onto it to change mood before adding endings For example indicative pholfa-,subjunctive pholfy, optative pholfaze, imperative pholuf!, conditional pholfau. (pholfang,to hit) The endings are as follows: Adjectives Adjectives always decline. Those that derive from PIE will often ablaut, such as maizguz(myzgau-), fast Those that don't decline like this olpuz-bright Quenya derived adjectives decline in the same way, and do not ablaut Pronouns Declensions for the or that, this, I, thou, he, she, we, you, they The, That This 1st Person 2nd Person 3rd Person Masculine 3rd Person Feminine Syntax Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages